Ace Attorney: The Wrong Man, the Wrong Job
by Barzini
Summary: Slaughter of two detectives and the blame on an innocent girl?  Sounds like a job for our all victorious Phoenix Wright!


"NIIIICK!" a familiar voice woke the famous lawyer, who had fallen asleep in his office. Paperwork from clients... This girl had no idea...

Maya stood in front of him, her face puffed up, Phoenix thought that she gets very cute whenever she does this face... Wait... No... What is he thinking about?

"Nick! We got a case! Its right outside the police station!"

"Alright... I am coming..." he moaned. Then, after combing his signature hair, he stepped out of his office, and headed for the carpark, Maya hurrying in his wake.

"Maya, how can a case happen outside a police station? With enough men and firearms to overwhelm an army?"

"I do not know everything Nick! Your the attorney!"

He sniggered and Maya acted like she was angry, throwing a theatrical "Hmph!" and looking out of the window.

Xxx

When they reached the police station, the usually polished windows and pillars were smeared with blood and the windows had been smashed out.

"This is not possible..."

"Yes, it is...Nick..."

A familiar voice rang out behind him, the face of Dick Gumshoe appeared before him. However, this time, his gun was out and there was blood on his coat.

"Detective Gumshoe! What happened here!" demanded a completely white-faced Maya.

"This morning, detectives were cut down in front of the receptionist desk, a group of people had walked up behind them with a assault rifles and killed both of the investigators, the receptionist was not there at where she was supposed to at that point of time. She is our lead suspect. By the time we ran to the scene, from lunchbreak, the group had already retreated and no, Wright, you cannot examine the crime scene yet, and our suspects are there." He gestured to the ambulance before walking off.

Phoenix and Maya saw a young woman, probably no more than 20, wailing, and questioned by angry policemen, one had already grabbed her shoulders and is shaking her. "Oi!" Nick shouted.

The policemen retreated, one making a rude gesture at Maya, who puffed up her face again.

Nick approached the sobbing girl, and said, "Your the receptionist, aren't you? I am an attorney, Phoenix Wright, I guess that your the one who called me?"

She nodded, "Dennis Brand."

"So tell me, they say you were not at your post when the detectives arrived?"

"That is correct, I was in the bathroom."

"Did you hear the gunshots?" Nick enquired.

"That is the strange thing. I heard nothing!"

"Nothing? Not even the gunshots?" Maya's eyes opened wide and stared at her.

"NOTHING!"

Maya look at Nick. He looked back. What really happened?

Xxx

_2 days later_

"NICK! Gumshoe will let us in now!" Maya cried out to Phoenix Wright, who was thinking of a wedding scene, of him and Maya... Wait... No... That is wrong...

He came out of his trance and pulled Maya out of the room. Maya wrenched her hand away, slowly, as if reluctant to pull her hand away. When Nick looked at her, her face was red and when their eyes met, both of them looked away.

Very quietly, they headed to the police station.

Gumshoe was already there, and handed him the police report.

Xxx

_**Victims**_

_Jack Macphereson_, 46

Equipped firearm- Luger/Standard Colt pistol

Jack is popularly known as a fan of the second world war. The Luger is a highly accurate and powerful weapon.

Single

_**Works on a confidential case. Details unknown.**_

**Best at tracking and detection in his unit.**

Xxx

_**Victims**_

_Michael Weeper, 56_

Equipped firearm- Spectre sub-machine gun in car. Standard .357 revolver.

Best shot in the unit.

Works with Jack. Married.

Xxx

"They arranged a meeting 2 weeks ago. But didn't specify when." Gumshoe added before leaving.

Xxx

-Examining the crime scene-

The desk is splattered with blood and the smell of gunpowder lingers in the air. The chalk outline shows the location of the body.

Each is marked J.M and M.W.

In the pictures in the file, Jack is facing upwards,eyes wide open. Michael is lying on his side, with one hand on his stomach.

"Sigh...nothing much." Maya thought out loud.

"Wait, Maya, stand at Jack's position and imagine how you would fall if I shot you from behind."

"But...why?"

"Look Maya. Would you face upwards if you were hit from behind? Even if his head had hit the desk while falling down, this does not mean he would face upwards. Alright. Bang!"

Maya fell forward and landed clear in front of the desk with a few metres to spare.

"What does this tell us Nick?" Maya quizzed.

"It means the crime scene had been tampered with."

Xxx

"Tampered with!" Gumshoe shouted through the phone.

"Stop shouting into my ear..." Nick replied grudgingly.

"Maybe he grabbed onto something while falling down? Or tried to turn around?"

"I doubt it. There is nothing to hold on for support other than his friend, which was most likely already dead. Also, according to the report, 16 bullets were found in him. I doubt he would be alive."

There was silence for Gumshoe. As if deep in thought. He then said, "Where would you pinpoint the location where the body really was?"

"Give me an hour. I'll call you back."

Xxx

"So how are you going to do that?" Maya asked.

"Simple. Supposing you were under fire, and around Michael's position, where would you move?"

"Uhh...the flower pot?" Maya replied.

"Very funny. If I was getting shot at, I'd dive behind the desk."

So, the duo moved behind the desk, and searched for a trace of him. They were about to give up until Maya opened the third drawer, where they found at least 19 bullet shells, which look worn out.

"Huh?" Maya held it up to the light.

On it, was imprinted, an eagle, atop a cross, and the words, _Wehrmacht Standard cartridge _in english.

"The Wehrmacht?" Maya asked Nick, who was beside himself with excitement.

"Oh Maya, do you ever read? The Wehrmacht is the German army in the Second World War! These shells must belong to Jack! He shot back!"

"But where are the bullets. I don't see any other bullet holes other than the assault rifle's."

"It meant that the bullet had hit."

"No bodies suggest that..."

"Someone cleaned scene before the police arrived."

Xxx

Detective Gumshoe arrived after Nick telephoned him with the news. As he examined the bullets, he frowned and muttered under his breath.

When he finally looked up at the duo, he said, "Yes, these are Jack's alright. But which fool would stash them here when cleaning scene?"

"That would give us an answer." Gumshoe pointed at the ceiling, to the CCTV sitting there, its camera, seeking.

Xxx

Gumshoe opened the door to the room where the CCTV was being held. Maya and Nick pushed Gumshoe aside, and they played the tape right there and then,

_0630_

_Detectives Macphereson and Weeper are in front of the Reception's desk, which is empty._

_Macphereson is gesturing at a file on his hand, Weeper is examining it closely._

_0640_

_Four men enter the Station, and approach them from behind. Their face shielded by a hat, and wearing large loose cloaks._

_Macphereson barely looks around, and his hand reaches into his own coat. Weeper's hand makes too quick an action, and is shot almost simultaneously by the cloaked men, all carrying Soviet issues of Kalashnikovs. Weeper collapses and hits his head on the desk, and falls back. Macphereson dives over the desk, and pulls out his Luger._

_Camera is abruptly cut off…_

Xxx

"Wait… What?" Maya hammered at the tape player with one hand and poked the screen of the television with another.

Gumshoe cleared his throat and said, "We are dealing with someone who has connections inside and outside the police station."

Nick sat back in the chair, and rubbed his forehead.

"Ouch…"


End file.
